three_stoogesfandomcom-20200215-history
'Neath Brooklyn Bridge
| runtime = 61 minutes | country = United States }} 'Neath Brooklyn Bridge is a 1942 film released by Monogram Pictures. The film is the eleventh installment in the East Side Kids series and one of the more dramatic films of the series, released at a time when they were making lighter, more humorous fare. The film is now in public domain and can be downloaded legally from numerous public domain sites. Plot This time around, the East Side Kids, a gang of well-meaning young rough-necks in New York, get pulled into a murder mystery. They manage to rescue a young girl by the name of Sylvia from her violent stepfather Morley's abuse. Soon after this the stepfather is killed by a gangster called McGaffey for interfering with his racketeering operation by stealing his money. Sylvia has taken refuge in the gang's hideout. One of the Kids, Danny, returns to her stepfather's apartment to get some clothes for her. He is arrested by the police, suspected of the murder. When McGaffey hears about the arrest he makes the gang a proposition. In exchange for the actual chair leg used by Mugs, president of the Kids, to hit Morley when the gang saved Sylvia, with Mugs' fingerprints, he wants them to break into a warehouse for him. Danny fails to explain to his policeman brother how the killing of Morley went down. A former member of the Kids, Rusty, who is a sailor, comes to visit the boys in their hour of need. It turns out Sylvia's paralyzed grandfather has been in the apartment and seen the murder when it happened. He can still communicate with the world through blinking. Rusty discovers that the grandfather blinks morse code, and interprets it, revealing McGaffey's the killer. Mugs comes forward, telling the rest of th gang about McGaffey's proposition. They decide to go to the warehouse, ad Rusty takes Sylvia to the police station to tell them who the killer is and get Danny out of jail. The Kids break into the warehouse by driving a truck through the doors, and a brawl ensues. The police arrive at the scene and McGaffey and the rest of the gangster are arrested.'Neath Brooklyn Bridge (1942) - Overview - TCM.com Cast The East Side Kids *Leo Gorcey as Muggs McGinnis *Bobby Jordan as Danny Lyons *Huntz Hall as Glimpy *Sunshine Sammy Morrison as Scruno *Stanley Clements as Stash *Bobby Stone as Skinny Remaining Cast *Gabriel Dell as Skid *Noah Beery Jr. as Rusty *Marc Lawrence as McGaffey *Anne Gillis as Sylvia *Dave O'Brien as Sergeant Lyons *Jack Raymond as Sniffy *Betty Wells as Dancer *Dewey Robinson as Captain *Patsy Moran as Mrs. Glimpy, Glimpy's mom *Jack Mulhall as Sergeant *Bud Osborne as Morley *J. Arthur Young as "Bright Eyes" *Franklyn Farnum as Policeman (uncredited) *Jack Kenney as Police Officer Kenny (uncredited) *Frank Moran as Mike, bartender (uncredited) *George Morrell as Soup Customer (uncredited) *'Snub' Pollard as Soup Customer (uncredited) *Betty Sinclair as Dress Saleswoman (uncredited) External links * * References Category:1942 films Category:American films Category:American black-and-white films Category:Bowery Boys films Category:Films directed by Wallace Fox Category:Monogram Pictures films Category:1940s comedy films Category:Films produced by Sam Katzman Category:American comedy films